


Stress-Relieving Techniques

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: The EMH is on an away mission and Captain Kathryn Janeway is miserably tense. Guess who has a few assimilated relaxation techniques up the sleeve of her biosuit?





	Stress-Relieving Techniques

Seven of Nine pressed the door chime outside the captain's quarters and waited. Inside, Kathryn Janeway winced slightly at the sound. She rubbed her temples as she told whoever it was to enter. Seven entered the dimly lit room, wearing her plum biosuit, hands clasped behind her back as she observed the room and her captain with her bright blue eyes.

“Captain,” she said in a soft voice, knowing that loud noises would irritate the redhead's evident headache. “You canceled our Velocity match because you felt unwell. I came to assess your well being and offer my assistance. You have a headache.”

“I suppose that's obvious,” she said, massaging the sides of her head. “It's awful. It feels like my head is in a vice.”

“A tension headache,” Seven stated. “Not surprising, given the amount of stress you are under daily.”

“That's what the Doctor calls them. Unfortunately he's off on that shuttle mission with B'elanna. Normally he's available to deliver what he calls 'intensive osteopathic pressure therapy' when things get this bad.”

“There is not a hypospray that can offer you relief?”

“Apparently not. According to the Doctor there's nothing like 'a good old fashioned massage'.”

“I see. What about Tom Paris? He is Voyager's highest ranking medical officer in the Doctor's absence.”

“I'm generally opposed to my crewmen seeing me in a state of undress,” she answered wryly. “The Doctor is one thing, he's a hologram...”

She picked up her cup of coffee from the table and took a sip while Seven's face turned thoughtful.

“What about me?” the blonde inquired.

“Beg pardon?”

“I possess the Collective's knowledge of thousands of species, which includes tens of thousands of stress-relieving techniques. I am female, so you may feel more at easy being naked in front of me. I am also Borg and I find nudity to be irrelevant.”

“I don't know, Seven...” she said uncertainly.

“It is obvious you are in pain, Captain. You are not only my captain, you are my friend. I do not like seeing you in pain. I am offering you my assistance.”

Kathryn hesitated and sipped her coffee. Seven stepped forward and took the cup from her, despite her protests.

“Caffeine will not help your tension headache, Captain. It will make it worse,” Seven stated, walking away and putting the cup into the recycler.

Kathryn leveled her with her best 'Janeway-glare' though it had never really worked on the former drone. Seven gazed back at her, unfazed.

“...Fine,” Kathryn relented finally, desperate for some relief from her misery. “But your being a woman – or Borg – doesn't make me any less uncomfortable being naked in your presence. I'm going to change into a robe and get a towel to keep my...my rear covered.”

Seven of Nine quirked her ocular implant at the blushing woman.

“I assure you I have no prurient interest in seeing your posterior, Captain.”

“Good, There's a table in the closet there that the Doctor uses if you want to set it up while I change.”

“Acceptable. I also need to replicate some items.”

“That's fine – er...you're not planning on doing any acupuncture are you? I can't stand needles.”

“No, Captain. That method is archaic and flawed.”

“Call me Kathryn, Seven. We're off duty and, like you said, you're my friend.”

“Yes Kathryn.”

Kathryn went into her bathroom and changed into her robe. She stared at herself in the mirror a moment, wondering if this was such a good idea. She'd done a good job of hiding her attraction to the gorgeous blonde and she wasn't thrilled with the idea of being naked in front of her. But even looking in the mirror her head hurt so bad her vision blurred. If there was any chance Seven could help, she would have to let her.

She grabbed a large fluffy towel and went back out to her living room. She was surprised to find Seven had replicated several candles and lit them. They had an interesting smell. Rosemary, lavender, and something woody.

“What's all this?” she inquired, approaching the massage table. Seven had it set up near the coffee table and had what looked like several small bowls of oil sitting on the table.

“Aromatherapy. Disrobe and lie down, please,” Seven said promptly.

“Don't look,” Kathryn mumbled feeling herself blush. Seven quirked her ocular implant but turned away.

Kathryn removed her robe and lay it on the couch. She lay face down on the table and arranged the towel over her waist.

“Okay you can look now,” she said and Seven turned back around.

Seven was silent a moment and Kathryn fought the urge to squirm under her gaze.

“I am going to pink your hair back, is that acceptable?” Seven inquired.

“Uh, sure.”

She felt Seven gather her auburn hair, twist it, and place several pins in it to keep it in place, out of the way.

Seven moved away for a second and through the hole in the headrest Kathryn watched Seven's legs as she walked over to the table. When Seven returned she set one of the bowls near Kathryn's shoulder.

Then Kathryn felt Seven's hands on her forehead, massaging her temples gently in a pattern. Both her hands had the fingertips dipped in the oil, even the metal-tipped fingers of her Borg hand. The oil was warm but left a cooling sensation on her skin. It smelled minty.

“Is that peppermint?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes and eucalyptus. Try to relax, Kathryn.”

Seven massaged her head for several moments and finally Kathryn's headache began to let up for the first time that day. Seven moved from her temples to her neck, massaging in long, careful strokes. When she felt the knot at the base of Kathryn's neck she began to work it out skillfully.

Kathryn couldn't keep a moan from escaping as Seven gently worked the muscle.

“God, Seven, that's amazing,” she breathed. “You really _do_ know what you're doing.”

“Are you surprised? ...You carry a lot of tension in your neck, Kathryn. Your splenius captis and splenius cervicis muscles are tightened,” she said, and slowly the muscles loosened, causing Kathryn to moan again. Seven let her human hand gently soothe the splenius muscles while her Borg hand moved to the next muscle.

“Your trapezius... _and_ deltoid muscles are also tightened. How do you function? You must be in constant pain.”

“I do what I have to do,” Kathryn said tersely. “Are you going to keep up this running commentary of my anatomy the whole time?”

Seven paused her hands a moment and Kathryn immediately regret her comment. Seven didn't speak but resumed the massage, working on her hardened trapezius.

“I can't see your face to tell if you're upset with me,” Kathryn said with a soft groan.

“I am not, Captain.”

“Kathryn, please. I'm sorry, Seven, I didn't mean to be bitchy.”

“I understand, Kathryn. You are in pain. Pain tends to make people...bitchy. No one likes to be reminded of their own fallibility.”

“Still, you're only trying to help, I- _ohh_.” Her words turned into a moan as Seven began to work the trapezius with her palm. It felt amazing, not at all like the Doctor's 'intensive osteopathic therapy'. She couldn't help the sounds of pleasure she made as Seven skillfully worked her shoulders and back. She began to use a different oil – Rosemary or Lavender. Kathryn hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

“K-Kathryn could you p-possibly cease making those sounds?” Seven asked.

“Hm?” she asked drowsily. Borg didn't stutter.

“It...ah, is making me feel...strange.”

Kathryn turned her head to look at her only to see the blonde's cheeks were flushed. She looked adorably flustered and Kathryn knew immediately what she meant.

“Oh God, Seven, I'm sorry,” she said, blushing. “I didn't mean to – I mean, I didn't realize I was...it just felt so good. Maybe we should stop now. I feel much better after all.”

“No,” Seven protested quickly. “I am not finished. I will be fine. I was just...surprised. I have not felt like that before.”

Kathryn was at a loss for words as Seven resumed her massage. She turned her face back to the floor. Had Seven really just said she'd never felt aroused before now? And that it was her that was making her aroused?

Seven's hands worked skillfully around her lower back and Kathryn tried not to make a sound. When she found a knot around her lower spine that she hadn't even known was there, Kathryn let out a strangled moan that turned into a whimper.

“It's okay, Kathryn. I'm fine. You can make noise. I shouldn't have said anything, It made you tense more,” Seven said, massaging her spine with the heel of her hand.

“I can't help it,” she moaned. “I'm sorry.”

“Do not be sorry. Just relax,” Seven said softly.

She moaned her assent and felt the knot in her lower back released. Seven continued to stroke her back a moment longer. When she stopped to dip her fingertips into the peppermint oil again, Kathryn groaned at the loss of contact.

When Seven's hands returned they were on her right arm, on her wrist, rubbing the tendons there. Kathryn had never had anyone massage her arms before but it was amazing. Seven worked on her right arm for what felt like eternity – a wonderful eternity – before moving to the left arm.

When Seven moved to her legs and began to massage her calves, Kathryn shivered.

“Are you cold, Kathryn?” Seven murmured.

“N-no, I'm fine,” she replied.

Kathryn was acutely aware of her own arousal as Seven rubbed her way up her legs. When she worked her way to her thighs Kathryn wanted to protest but what came out instead was a whimper. Seven's hands got higher and Kathryn knew there was no way the Borg didn't know how aroused she was. She could feel her wetness dripping down her mound, probably making a puddle on the table beneath her. Then Seven's hand brushed against her sex ever so lightly and Kathryn inhaled sharply.

“Do you want me to stop, Kathryn?” she whispered.

“...No. God, no,” she admitted, knowing it was wrong. Seven's hand stroked her wetness and she whimpered again.

“May I remove the towel, Kathryn?”

Kathryn moaned in agreement and lifted herself slightly. Seven pulled the towel from around her slowly.

“You are very wet, Kathryn. I can smell your arousal,” Seven murmured, moving her hand languidly against her wet sex.

Kathryn moaned, parting her thighs and lifting herself off the table, giving Seven better access.

“Please,” she whimpered.

Seven moved her hand away and began to massage her gluteal muscles. Kathryn groaned, wanting her hands back on her sex.

“Patience, Kathryn,” Seven said as she massaged her butt. Kathryn could hear the smile in her voice. Seven stroked her hips, back down to her thigh muscles, then to the inside of her thighs. She rubbed the muscles in her thighs, moving agonizingly slowly back towards her sex. When she stroked her lightly again, a shudder went through the captain.

“Roll over please, Kathryn,” Seven said, tapping her thigh.

Without hesitation Kathryn rolled over, no longer embarrassed about being naked in front of her. She smiled when she saw Seven, whose face was still flushed. When she saw the wet spot on the biosuit between Seven's legs, her mouth went dry.

Then Seven climbed onto the table and knelt between her legs. Kathryn wanted her, desperately. Seven drank in the sight of her, then began to massage her hips and thighs from this new angle.

“Seven...please,” she whimpered. She was not accustomed to begging but somehow she didn't mind.

Smiling, Seven leaned over and kissed her. It was a powerful kiss and Kathryn felt a surge of heat inside of her she almost orgasmed. Just from a kiss. She gasped and began to pull at Seven's biosuit frantically.

“I need to feel you, Seven, please,” she said. “Take this off.”

“Yes Kathryn.”

Seven unfastened her biosuit and began to peel it off. When her breasts were exposed, Kathryn groaned and took them in her hands. She lifted her head to take one pale pink nipple into her mouth and Seven gasped softly. She teased the nipple with her tongue, feeling it harden more, then nibbled it lightly with her teeth, causing Seven to moan.

“W-wait, Kathryn. I'm not finished with you,” Seven said and Kathryn reluctantly released her nipple. Seven stood a moment to remove her biosuit the rest of the way, then climbed back between Kathryn's legs.

Seven kissed her again and Kathryn felt her soft breasts against hers. Seven began to kiss her way down Kathryn's neck, down her chest. She kissed her small breasts, her hardened nipples. Kathryn groaned insistently and the blonde continued downward, across the flat plain of her stomach. She kissed her hips, her thighs, teasing her, kissing the coarse auburn curls.

“S-Sev-Seven. Please, I can't, it's been so long,” she said desperately, arching her hips towards Seven.

Seven stroked her sex languidly and Kathryn cried out. Finally Seven licked the length of her slit, dragging a ragged gasp from her. When she fastened her mouth over Kathryn's clitoris, stroking it with her tongue, she cried out again.

“Please, please, please,” she whimpered. “Go inside.”

Seven complied, sliding one finger then another into her aching sex. Just feeling Seven fill her, feeling her hot mouth on her, was enough. It was too much. She climaxed, crying Seven's name.

Colors and stars exploded behind her eyes. She'd never felt such overwhelming pleasure. Soon she became aware of Seven moving against her, her hot center slick against her thigh. She grabbed Seven's hips, pulling her harder against her thigh. Seven gasped and her body stiffened. Kathryn felt a gush of fluid on her thigh as Seven came silently.

Seven leaned down and kissed Kathryn as she rode out her orgasm. Kathryn was still trembling from her own orgasm and she put her arms around Seven.

“Oh my God, Seven, that was...thank you. Thank you, thank you,” she whispered, stroking her back.

“Was that sufficiently stress-relieving, Kathryn?” Seven asked, breathing heavily, smiling.

Kathryn laughed and pulled her down for a kiss.

“You are... _definitely_ my new favorite masseur,” she said. “The Doctor is fired.”

“I have thousands more techniques to try,” Seven said with a smile. “However it may require we move to a more spacious surface.”

“Will my bed suffice?” she asked, smiling seductively.

“That will be adequate,” Seven said, getting up from the table. Without warning she scooped Kathryn up from the table and carried her into the bedroom.

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
